


Fine Somehow

by PreseaMoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On holding hands and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Childhood

Hakuryuu likes the feel of Judar’s hand around his. They’re not much bigger than his and easy to hold, unlike the hands of his family, which always engulf his hand the way a pool of water would. Sometimes, when Judar interlocks their fingers it’s so secure, so comfortable, and his heart will beat fiercely, rendering him unable to focus beyond the heat gathering between their palms. 

Hakuryuu likes to follow Judar around the palace. He is always bringing them places Hakuryuu has never had the chance to explore, taking routes he would never expect, showing him sights he wouldn’t see otherwise. It’s a like an adventure. 

Today is a little different. Judar is in the lead for now, but there is something Hakuryuu would very much like to show him when the opportunity presents itself.

Past the length of their sleeves he can barely see their joined hands, but he still can’t look away. It can be disorienting to see, to know, like maybe the contact between them is a dream. So he squeezes, and when he does, Judar squeezes back. It makes his heart bloom and wilt in the same breath. It makes his face go hot, like he’s embarrassed but he’s not. 

He tugs on Judar’s hand and murmurs his name. Their hands shift into a clasp as Judar turns to face him with an inquiring smile. Even if his attention is directed elsewhere or someone calls for him and takes him away, he doesn’t ever let go.

Hakuryuu uses his free hand to grab Judar’s sash to request he come closer. Once he does, Hakuryuu gets to his tiptoes to speak at his ear. After taking a breath that heightens his nerves, he whispers, “Judar, I want a kiss.”

Hakuryuu drops his heels to the ground and looks up at Judar self-consciously. They kiss all the time but his brothers don’t like it. Though he doesn’t see what’s so bad about it, he has tried to do it less. Mostly it just makes him feel more fluttery than usual when they’re together, so it never lasts long.

Judar blinks, smiles. His arm goes around Hakuryuu’s waist, holding it and that’s all. He knocks their heads together gently, and then ducks to bring his mouth to Hakuryuu’s. The kiss is so light it can barely be felt, like two bubbles meeting in midair. 

Hakuryuu pushes their lips together so they fit together firmly. And he instantly gets embarrassed and too excited about it. Face burning more than ever, he quickly hides in Judar’s shoulder and whines when Judar goes to pry him off. 

When he finally peeks out minutes later Judar is looking away, so he shakes their hands to get his attention. He’s still a little embarrassed at being embarrassed in the first place. He can feel the rosiness in his cheeks, but Judar doesn’t ever make fun of him or laugh. Because he’s feeling brave and thankful, he reaches up to kiss Judar’s cheek.

Judar is his only friend. He’s more than that, though. Judar is part of their family. No one ever says anything about his parents or siblings or where he came from, not even Judar. He’s always been here and that’s just the way it is. He doesn’t have a last name, either, but Hakuryuu thinks it should be Ren. Ren Judar, then everyone will know he’s not just some oracle to be revered, but a person to love, too.

Judar does not ever complain about how he’s treated. He likes the attention and the way people are so eager to please him and listen to him, but there is a difference based on whether or not it’s related to his being the oracle or not. For example, Hakuryuu, who only knows Judar as Judar, is always treated to a happier Judar than his siblings, who treat him as an oracle first and Judar second. Hakuei even calls him “Lord Priest.” When Hakuryuu copied her once, Judar got very upset and said to not ever call him that.

Judar wants people to call him by his name. He wants to be Judar, at least some of the time. He just doesn’t know how to tell others that. 

Hakuryuu told his brothers this, and they paused too long before smiling and changing the subject. He thought that meant they knew about Judar’s real family so he asked. Yuu gave him a sad look and crouched down to tell him he didn’t know the details, but Judar’s history was complicated. He said it was kind of him to think of Judar as family, but to make that reality is not so simple. He didn’t explain why, though, and Hakuryuu didn’t ask further.

Hakuryuu also told Judar what he thought, and Judar hugged him and kissed him and spun around with him. But Judar didn’t really get what he meant. Judar didn’t want to be family with Yuu and Ren and Hakuei and their parents, just Hakuryuu. But being family with all of them is the entire point.

Hakuryuu sandwiches Judar’s hand between both of his. He thinks he can feel the warmth pulse like a heartbeat, though one much steadier than either of theirs. Smiling, he pulls Judar along as he takes careful steps backwards.

“Where are we going, Hakuryuu?”

“I want to show you something.”

There is very little Hakuryuu can do for Judar. Not until he’s bigger, anyway, and by then Judar might not need or want whatever he has to offer. All they have is now, and Hakuryuu never knows how to show his gratitude to Judar for always approaching him, for never forgetting him, for making him feel like he’s the most important person in someone’s world—Judar’s world.

He leads them to one of the smaller courtyards they frequent, where the grass is thick and flowers have been planted along the edges. Hakuryuu doesn’t know what it was popularly used for, but no one besides them really visits it now. A relatively small square is sectioned off in the middle of the courtyard, and within it is a mound of dirt with green sprouting from the center.

Hakuryuu sits beside it and pulls Judar down with him. Judar stares at the sapling without an expression. It makes Hakuryuu’s smile falter a little bit, but he refuses to let himself get discouraged so soon.

“What is it?” Judar asks.

Hakuryuu’s fingers twist together as Judar bends to be on eye level with the sapling. “It’s a baby tree. Right now it’s really tiny, but someday it will be bigger than us. It will grow peaches.”

Judar gets closer, now interested. “Really? When?”

“Um. I’m not sure. Sister said it might be a few years.”

Judar sits up. He looks at him like he’s not certain of his reaction and is hoping Hakuryuu’s will inform him. “Years? It’s gonna take years?”

“Y-yeah.”

“I don’t like that, Hakuryuu. Why don’t I just use magic, then we can have lots of peaches right now.”

Judar pulls out his wand, and Hakuryuu is quick to urge it down. “N-no. Don’t. It’s… Let’s take care of it together. And we can watch it grow every day,” he says slowly, keeping an eye out for disinterest. “It will be fun, and, if you want, we could plant more things, too. My sister said she’d help. We… We could grow anything you want.”

Judar slips his wand back into the folds of his robes. His hand searches out Hakuryuu’s. “We can grow lots of different fruits, right, Hakuryuu?”

For some reason he expects Judar to be joking, so when he looks, he does so from the side, through his bangs. But what he sees is Judar smiling at him so small and true he ends up blushing. He bundles himself at Judar’s side and weaves their fingers together. “Yes.”

They can start small. Maybe in a few years this place can be full of fruits and flowers just for them. And Judar will look at the beauty of what they together have made possible, and then he’ll say, “thank you.”


End file.
